The Past Revealing
by Kyra Lv Eclipse Moon
Summary: Dua orang gadis SMA datang ke SPR membawa sebuah kasus yang menarik perhatian Naru. Tapi salah seorang dari mereka bukan manusia dan gadis itu mengetahui rahasia dan mengenal Naru dan Lin di masa lalu. Tapi bahaya mengancam datang dari keluarga gadis itu.
1. The Girl The Acquaintance and The Kirito

Hehehehe. This is my first Ghost Hunt fic. I'm worst at English, so I wrote it at Indonesian. People who can read it as you wish. It slightly doesn't have any plot... Just take it out from my mind. Anyway please enjoy reading my fic!(｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and its characters. I just own my OC and the plot!! Sure yes!

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Girl... The Acquaintance... and The Kirito...**

Hari itu hari yang cerah seperti biasa . Shibuya tetap ramai dengan berbagai macam orang. Tapi di sisi sebuah tempat yang berdekatan dengan Café Lounge terdapat sebuah kantor bernama Shibuya Pychic Research, tempat yang mau melayani kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan supernatural atau psikis.

Dua orang gadis berseragam sekolah berjalan menuju tempat yang disingkat SPR itu. Yang satu berambut pendek dengan rambut yang agak panjang di depan telinganya dan seorang lagi yang berambut bob pendek. Keduanya masuk dengan didahului oleh gadis berambut bob. Di dalam ruangan ada Kazuya Shibuya alias Naru, Mai Taniyama, Hoshou Takigawa alias Bou-san, dan Ayako Matsuzaki yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Kedua gadis itu menunduk memberi salam.

"Permisi, apakah di sini adalah Shibuya Pychic Research?" tanya gadis berambut bob.

Mai menghampiri kedua gadis itu dan menyapa mereka, " Ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyanya.

Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan. Gadis berambut pendek mengangguk dan kemudian si gadis berambut bob itulah yang menjawab pertanyaan Mai.

Ia mengangguk, " Ya, kami datang untuk mendiskusikan masalah aneh yang terjadi di sekolah kami akhir-akhir ini."

"Mai," Naru memanggilnya dan memberikannya perintah tanpa harus mengatakannya.

Setelah menilik Naru, Mai mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk di sofa. Kedua gadis itu duduk di seberang Naru. Gadis bob itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya dengan sopan.

"Namaku Maika Shitenhouji—dan dia adalah Kyra. Sekolah kami Kirito Cross Academy ditimpa masalah besar…" kata gadis itu dengan wajah yang kesusahan.

"Masalah besar? Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih terperinci?" tanya Naru di sisi lain Mai sudah siap dengan catatannya dan Bou-san—Ayako siap mendengarkan.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali murid yang pingsan secara tiba-tiba ketika sedang ada perayaan Katharina, event sekolah kami. Gudang kecil terbakar ketika Kyra sedang berada di dalamnya. Lalu beberapa murid laki-laki yang segan kepadanya tiba-tiba mulai mendekati dan menaruh perhatian, semuanya terjadi saat event Katharina yang berlangsung selama satu minggu. Bunga, cokelat, puisi, kartu ucapan dalam warna yang sama selalu mereka berikan pada Kyra sampai-sampai mereka keterlaluan menaruh foto-foto palsu erotis, kondom, dan setoples penuh dengan sperma mereka diberikannya kepada Kyra. Kemudian seorang guru pria pernah hampir menyerangnya kalau tidak kami cegah. Lalu secara temperamen beberapa murid perempuan menyiksanya. Well, padahal sebelumnya dia dihormati dan disegani, semuanya berubah drastis hanya dalam waktu satu minggu. Keluarga Kyra merasa marah dan aneh, terutama ketiga kakak laki-laki dan kakek-neneknya. Tapi hal lain yang sangat-sangat aneh terus terjadi di sekolah, atau malah hampir seluruh akademi!! Seperti ada magnet yang menarik semua keanehan itu ke akademi!" cerita Maika lurus tanpa jeda.

"Kapan hal-hal aneh itu mulai terjadi?" tanya Naru.

"Seminggu dan 3 hari dari persiapan perayaan Katharina. Kurasa dari tanggal 13 Mei ini. Tapi pada saat bulan April juga terjadi hal-hal aneh dua kali seperti semua bangku terbalik atau terbang dan memecahkan kaca jendela kelas kami. Teman kami menyarankan untuk membawa dan mendiskusikan masalah ini kesini, katanya tetangganya bekerja part-time di sini."

"Apa alasanmu membawa masalah itu kesini? Sepertinya masalah itu hanya sebuah tindakan seorang fans dan semuanya terjadi di sekitar Kyra-san." Tanya Naru lagi.

"Maksudmu kami hanya membawa-bawa masalah popularitas kesini?" balas tanya Maika dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Naru hanya diam. Maika tiba-tiba berdiri dan menbentak-bentak, "Murid-murid Kirito Cross Academy tidak akan berbuat hal-hal aneh dan menjijikan kepada orang-orang penting yang sudah menghubungkan jembatan antara kelompok Swallow, Hime, Gray, Nemuri no Mori, Babylon, Akabara dan Faith! Kyra-san dan saudara-saudaranya sudah menghentikan perang antara ketujuh kelompok yang ada di akademi kami sejak aku dan Kyra masuk ke sekolah dasar akademi ini! Bagaimana bisa kalau orang dari keluarga yang disegani dan dikenal oleh orang-orang di dunia bisa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini kalau bukan karena sebuah mantera atau kutukan!? Apakah kalian tidak pernah mendengar mengenai kasus Apathy Syndrome?"

"Maksudmu kasus orang-orang yang menghilang dan koma yang menggemparkan dunia itu?" tanya Bou-san, "Kalau tidak salah karena para korbannya melihat sesuatu yang terjadi di sebuah sekolah, seperti sebuah pertarungan psikis dan menyebabkan sebagian gedung sekolah itu hancur."

"Ya, itu saat hari terakhir ketujuh kelompok itu bertarung dengan kekuatan psikis masing-masing. Tidak semua murid-murid Kirito adalah seorang psikis, hanya dua puluh lima persen dari seluruh muridnya dari taman kanak-kanak hingga mahasiswa. Semua orang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selain orang-orang dalam. Tapi hal yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun itu akhirnya berakhir dengan korban Apathy Syndrome di semua pihak dan mereka kehilangan kekuatan psikis mereka, walau tidak semuanya. Beberapanya ada yang pindah sekolah dan ada juga yang mati. Tapi semua hal itu sudah selesai dan membuat para Kirito atau orang-orang yang menyatukan mereka dihormati," jelas Maika. Ia lalu menatap kearah Naru dengan galak, "Kyra yang sudah berusaha keras dan salah satu orang yang paling dihormati seakademi tidak mungkin mendapat perlakuan seperti ini hanya karena popularitas. Orang-orang yang dekat dengan Kyra hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak normal. Hal yang berhubungan dengan supernatural, hal-hal yang tidak terlihat, bukan, hal yang terlihat tidak nyata."

"Jadi maksudmu kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan mantera, kutukan, dan hal-hal berbau supernatural? Psikis? Phenomenal? Atau ada hantu yang mengganggu ketenangan sekolah kalian?" tanya Naru.

"Semacamnya. Mungkin kau penasaran dengan hal yang disembunyikan oleh Kirito Cross Academy dari insiden Apathy Syndrom itu, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya tanpa persetujuan pemilik akademi," jawab Maika sinis.

Gadis bernama Kyra itu menyentuh tangan Maika untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Kemudian ia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya seperti sebuah bahasa isyarat agar Maika membaca dan mengerti maksudnya. Maika mengangguk mengerti. Naru terus memperhatikan gadis bernama Kyra yang dari tadi diam dan tak berbicara apapun. Pemimpin SPR tersebut tidak bisa merasakan aura maupun hawa keberadaan gadis itu. Ia melihat Kyra menutup matanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba ia berdiri dengan mata yang melebar dan gemetaran. Kyra berhadapan dengan Maika dan melakukan bahasa isyarat yang lain, wajahnya seperti ketakutan dan dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu.

Maika lalu kembali menatap Naru dan bertanya, "Apakah kalian akan menerima kasus kami? Osamu-kun bilang mungkin saja kalian bisa membantu memecahkan masalah yang ada di akademi."

"Osamu? Maksud kalian berdua Osamu Yasuhara?" tanya Bou-san.

Kyra mengangguk dan Maika yang menjawab, "Ya, beberapa orang yang kami kenal merekomendasikan kalian. Sampai Madoka-san menelepon Kyra setelah ia menceritakan masalahnya dan ia merekomendasikan kalian."

"Wow, berarti SPR sudah terkenal di seluruh Jepang," kata Bou-san sambil bersiul.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal Yasuhara dan Madoka?" tanya Naru.

"Osamu-kun adalah tetangga dan teman kami sejak kecil, dulu dia bersekolah di Kirito Cross Academy Junior High School, sedangkan Madoka-san adalah kenalan Kyra saat ia masih tinggal di Inggris."

Naru mengangguk dan berkata, "Baiklah, kami akan menerima kasus ini. Bisakah kalian menyiapkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk menjadi base kami?"

Maika balas mengangguk, "Ya, kami sudah menyiapakannya sesuai dengan intruksi yang diberikan Osamu-kun. Kapan kalian akan memulai penyelidikannya?"

"Mungkin besok. Tapi setidaknya kami akan melakukan survey sebelum mempersiapkan peralatan kami di base nanti. Sekarang kalian berdua tuliskan nama, alamat, nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi, alamat sekolah dan juga nomor telepon sekolah kalian. Mai," panggil Naru.

Kemudian Mai menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan alat tulis. Maika dan Kyra menuliskan hal-hal yang diminta oleh Naru. Lalu setelah itu mereka berpamitan pulang setelah Maika mengatakan, "Lebih baik diantara kalian ada seorang onmyouji atau penyihir, dan orang yang bisa membuatkan jimat sebelum masuk ke sekolah kami."

-0-0-0-

Kedua gadis itu pergi setelah semua urusannya selesai. Mai terus memperhatikan kertas catatan yang tadi ditulisi oleh Maika dan Kyra. Keheningan terus terasa di sekitar mereka sampai akhirnya Bou-san memulai pembicaraan di tengah keheningan itu.

"Pada akhirnya gadis yang bernama Kyra itu sama sekali tidak berbicara ya?" kata Bou-san menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa mungkin ia bisu?" tanya Ayako. "Dia memakai bahasa isyarat. Dan lagi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat."

"Kurasa begitu…" sahut Bou-san.

Tapi Mai lalu menggumam cukup keras untuk didengar oleh yang lainnya, "Umm, apakah gadis bernama Kyra itu bukan orang Jepang ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Mai?" tanya Ayako.

"Namanya… Namanya memakai huruf katakana setelah hurud alphabet K, Y, R, dan A. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu…" kata Mai yang lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" gumam Naru meletakkan tangannya di dagu sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

"Owh, Naru-chan mulai mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang pernah dikatakan oleh Masako padanya." Goda Bou-san menyikut Naru. "Aku juga pernah mendengar namanya di suatu tempat."

"Hmm…" keempatnya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dan Lin sendirian berada di ruangannya dan terlupakan.

-0-0-0-

Kedua gadis itu, Maika dan Kyra masih terus berjalan di Shibuya menuju ke stasiun. Maika merangkul lengan Kyra yang terus diam. Maika terus tersenyum-senyum sampai ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, gawat Ky! Aku lupa menanyakan nama mereka!" seru Maika.

Kyra menggeleng. Lalu suara yang lembut dan tenang keluar dari mulutnya, Kyra berbicara, "Tak perlu khawatir, Maika. Aku tahu nama mereka semuanya. Akan ada delapan orang yang datang termasuk Osamu. Kazuya Shibuya adalah pemimpinnya yang dari tadi menanyaimu terus. Mai Taniyama asistennya yang bekerja part-timer dan pertama kali menyapa kita. Lelaki dengan rambut yang agak panjang itu Hoshou Takigawa atau Bou-san. Dan Ayako Matsuzaki seorang miko. Lalu nanti akan ada orang asing dari Australia seorang pendeta exorcist bernama John Brown dan seorang selebriti medium bernama Masako Hara. Tadi di dalam ruangan yang lain ada lagi seorang anggota SPR, seorang penyihir dari Cina atau seorang onmyouji bernama Lin Koujo."

"Well, kau terlalu hebat dalam hal seperti ini." Kata Maika terkekeh.

Kyra kemudian melihat jam tangannya dan berkata, "Ah, sudah jam segini, aku harus segera kembali dan ke tempat kerjaku. Sebentar lagi kontraknya habis sih… Lagipula kalau aku tidak segera kembali bisa-bisa aku menambah kuat mantera itu."

"Oh, oke. Salam untuk keluargamu ya." Saur Maika menepuk punggung Kyra.

"Ya, sampai nanti."

-0-0-0-

SPR, 4pm

Sore hari itu SPR semakin ramai dengan hadirnya tiga orang lagi. John, Yasuhara, dan Masako. Lin pun telah keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah semua berkumpul Naru menjelaskan situasi kasus yang ia terima hari ini. Ia membuka catatannya dan menjelaskan kejadian tadi siang kepada empat orang lainnya. Sementara itu Ayako sedang membaca majalahnya. Naru menceritakan kalau ada dua gadis yang datang dan memberikan kasus ini kepadanya. Tapi Lin merasa aneh dan langsung bertanya kepada Naru.

"Dua? Bukankah yang datang tadi hanya seorang?" tanya Lin dan tidak disangka wajahnya akan sekaget orang yang melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

"Lin-san, apa maksudmu dengan hanya seorang? Tadi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri yang datang adalah dua orang murid SMA." Kata Mai.

"Tapi hawa keberadaannya—" kata Lin tercengang.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naru menyela sebelum Lin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Jadi kau juga merasakan begitu, Lin? Aku juga tidak merasa hawa keberadaannya. Dia seperti mayat hidup dan tidak bisa berbicara juga."

"Naru-chan, maksudmu gadis bernama Kyra itu?" tanya Bou-san. "Yah, aku juga samar-samar merasa aneh dengannya."

"Ng, tunggu dulu… Kyra… Kyra… Ky…" gumam Masako berusaha mengingat dan ia melihat majalah yang sedang dibaca Ayako dan merebut paksa dari tangan miko. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman sambil berseru, "Ah! Aku ingat sekarang." Ia lalu menunjukkan salah satu halaman dan bertanya kepada anggota SPR yang lainnya, "Lihat, apakah gadis ini yang kalian maksud?"

"Ah, i, iya…" jawab Mai dan Bou-san mengangguk.

"K, Y, R, A atau 'kaira' adalah seorang model dan penyanyi yang sudah terkenal sampai mancanegara. Karirnya dimulai sejak ia masih kecil. Sampai saat ini dia adalah penyanyi yang digemari oleh semua kalangan… Aku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya." Kata Masako.

"Yup, benar sekali dengan yang dikatakan oleh Hara-san." Kata Yasuhara dengan senyum palsu tapi ia benar-benar senang. "Kyra-chan adalah seorang model dan penyanyi. Suaranya benar-benar merdu~…" kata Yasuhara seperti seorang kakek-kakek.

"Oh, anggota band-ku juga pernah membicarakannya." Kata Bou-san.

"Well, sebenarnya Ky-chan adalah salah satu pewaris keluarga kaya dan ternama. Dia bukannya bisu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shibuya-san, tapi karena dia memang agak pendiam dan tidak mau buang-buang tenaga, itupun karena badannya lemah sejak kecil. Dia memang agak aneh… Aku dan Maika-chan pun tidak mengerti dengan satu hal ini…"

"Apa itu?" tanya Naru.

"Kyra itu sudah lulus dari Universitas Oxford dan Rodenburgh sejak usia 14 tahun dengan gelar profesor di dua bidang… Tapi dia malah kembali ke SMA. Katanya sih untuk bersembunyi dari sesuatu…" jawab Yasuhara. "Tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa, Yasuhara?" tanya Mai.

Yasuhara menempelkan jarinya di dagu dan menatap langit-langit ruangan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, ia kembali bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, "Benarkah kalian melihatnya datang kesini bersama Maika?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya kepadamu?" seru Mai.

"Well, itu aneh…" kata Yasuhara. Yang lainnya menatapnya serius. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "—karena sejak kemarin Kyra koma dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku tadi baru saja menjenguknya sebelum kemari."

"Apa?!" seru semuanya kecuali Naru dan Lin yang hanya tercengang. Yasuhara menutup telinganya yang berdengung karena mendengar teriakan mereka.

"Hei, nak, kau bilang gadis bernama Kyra itu koma dan sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, lalu siapa yang tadi datang bersama temannya?! Hantu?!" teriak Bou-san mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Yasuhara.

"Tu, tunggu dulu, Takigawa-san…" sela Yasuhara. Bou-san pun berhenti mengguncangnya. Yasuhara membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan melanjutkan, "Kyra yang kalian lihat tadi berambut panjang atau pendek?"

"Pendek." Jawab Mai langsung.

Yasuhara pun kembali berpikir. Ia lalu menatap Masako dan bertanya kepada medium itu, "Kalau Hara-san? Itupun saat kapan?"

"Dua minggu yang lalu dan berambut panjang." Jawab Masako bingung.

"Ternyata benar seperti yang kuduga. Apakah kalian pernah mendengar seorang ahli memisahkan roh dari raganya?" tanya Yasuhara.

"Ya, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Mai saat menyelamatkan Masako saat kasus di Suwa itu… Jangan-jangan…" kata Bou-san meletakkan jarinya di dagu.

Yasuhara mengangguk, "Ya, Kyra bisa melakukan hal itu sejak kecil, dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak sadar. Dia bisa melakukan hal itu karena penelitian yang dilakukan keluarganya. Itupun yang dikatakan oleh Sai-san kepadaku."

"Siapa Sai-san yang kau maksud?" tanya Naru. Dari sudut pandangan matanya ia bisa melihat Lin mata Lin yang melebar setelah mendengar cerita Yasuhara.

"Ah, Sai-san yang kumaksud adalah kakaknya Kyra. Kyra punya tiga kakak dari yang paling tua Renjou, Rihito, dan Saito. Dan dua adik laki-laki… Shiroiki dan Hitoshi. Kyra satu-satunya anak perempuan keluarga utama. Well, ada saat aku berpisah dengannya yaitu saat usia 10 tahun setelah insiden Apathy Syndrom itu. Dia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Inggris. Neneknya adalah orang Inggris dan masih keturunan langsung kerajaan Inggris. Ah, gawat aku hampir melupakan satu saudara kembarnya, Kira. Hampir seluruh keluarganya tinggal di Jepang, tapi aku tak pernah melihat Kira lagi sampai 4 tahun yang lalu dia kembali dari Inggris dan kabarnya ia tidak pulang karena melanjutkan studi di Oxford, tapi aku belum mengecek kebenarannya. Database mereka susah dimasuki sih."

Lin semakin menegang. Naru pun tidak dapat membantu karena dirinya pun ikut menegang diam seribu bahasa. Semua hal itu mengingatkan mereka dengan masa lalu.

"Well, mungkin Maika membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ky-chan dan membuatnya di bawah kesadaran tubuhnya, rohnya melepaskan diri. Ini lumayan sering terjadi…" kata Yasuhara menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Jadi besok kita ke Kirito Cross Academy melakukan penyelidikan keanehan mistis sekolah itu…" kata Bou-san sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. "Iya'kan Naru-bou?"

"Ya," jawab Naru singkat.

"Ah, besok aku akan datang terlambat. Aku harus mengawasi Kyra sampai Shiro-kun selesai kuliah. Toh, akademi Kirito dengan rumah sakit Matsuzaki tidak terlalu jauh." Kata Yasuhara.

"Haah?" reaksi Ayako. "Itu rumah sakit milik keluargaku! Jadi gadis itu dirawat di sana? Hm… Kyra… Kyra… oh…" Ayako melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Masako sebelumnya. Ia lalu menggumam, "Oh, putrinya Keita-san…" Mata Ayako melebar dan berkata, "Aku mengenalnya, dia selalu masuk rumah sakit."

"Ah, jangan-jangan gadis yang pernah Ayako-san mengajakku untuk menjenguknya ya?" tanya John. Ayako mengangguk.

"Hmm… Yasuhara, Masako, Ayako, dan John… " gumam Mai. "Ditambah Madoka-san berarti ada lima orang yang sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kyra sebelumnya."

"Kau benar, Mai…" sahut Bou-san. Ia lalu melihat Naru dan Lin yang diam seribu bahasa, menegur mereka, "Ng, Naru-chan—Lin? Kenapa kalian diam saja? Setidaknya kita sudah dapat informasi tentang gadis bernama Kyra itu."

Naru mengerjap dan menjawab, "Ya, besok kita berkumpul di sini dahulu mengecek semua peralatan dan barulah kita pergi ke Kirito Cross Academy." Kemudian ia menatap Lin yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan berkata, "Lin, dia bukan gadis itu. Dia sudah tiada." Tapi Lin tetap diam tidak menjawab.

"Ah, aku permisi dahulu. Aku harus pulang dan kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Ky-chan pasti kesepian kalau tidak ada yang menemaninya." Kata Yasuhara dengan senyum seorang profesional di wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Sekalian aku ada urusan dengan ibuku disana dan sebentar lagi jam jagaku. Jadi kita bareng saja." Kata Ayako mengambil tasnya.

"Wow, terima kasih Matsuzaki-san." Kata Yasuhara mengangguk dan senyumnya semakin lebar.

Lalu Yasuhara dan Ayako pergi berdua. Ayako mengantarkan Yasuhara ke rumahnya dan pergi lagi ke rumah sakit Matsuzaki.

Matsuzaki Hospital, Hallway 6 PM

Ayako dan Yasuhara berjalan berdampingan di lorong rumah sakit. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua sampai Ayako memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Gadis itu…" kata Ayako.

"Ya, Ayako-san?" tanya Yasuhara mendengarkan.

Ayako menghela nafas dan menjelaskan, "Gadis bernama Kyra itu sepupu jauhku. Kakek buyut kami adalah saudara. Kami hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu saat perkumpulan keluarga besar. Sebulan yang lalu aku membawa John untuk menjenguknya karena katanya dia tidak ada pekerjaan. Kata Keita-san, ayahnya Kyra, ia mudah pingsan dan koma. Itu pun karena kejadian sepuluh tahun yang di Kirito Cross Academy. Aku tahu kejadian apa itu, insiden Apathy Syndrome yang meluas itu. Sepertinya kau juga terlibat." Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa melakukan pemisahan roh dari tubuhnya."

"Yeah, aku memang terlibat dalam pertarungan yang terjadi di dalam Kirito. Karena itulah aku tidak menganggap hal-hal phenomenal dan supernatural itu mustahil karena aku sudah pernah melihat dan terlibat dalam hal yang lebih hebat lagi." Sahut Yasuhara.

"Yasuhara-kun, siapa saja yang kenal dari keluarganya Kyra?" tanya Ayako.

"Hampir semuanya, terutama yang terlibat dalam pertarungan nihil itu. Aku sudah kenal Kyra sejak masih bayi, lalu saat taman kanak-kanak berusia tiga tahun kami baru mengenal Maika lalu teman-teman yang lain." Jawab Yasuhara meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Begitu. Ah, aku lewat sini. Sampai bertemu besok." Kata Ayako mengambil jalur yang berbeda.

Yasuhara menunduk dan berkata, "Ya, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku."

Ayako dan Yasuhara berpisah. Yasuhara lalu naik lift hingga sampai ke lantai tujuh. Lantai tujuh kamar nomor dua, Yasuhara membuka pintu ruangan itu pelan-pelan. Ruangan itu cukup besar untuk seorang pasien. Dindingnya bercat putih dan krem. Ranjang tempat tidurnya tidak seperti ranjang rumah sakit pada umumnya lebih seperti ranjang biasa (jelas saja ruang VVIP). Mesin-mesin rumah sakit, monitor jantung, IV, dan lain-lain.

Yasuhara berdiri di samping ranjang yang agak besar itu. Di depannya ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua panjang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan selang-selang infus yang ada di tangannya dan kabel-kabel yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Di mukanya terpasang masker oksigen. Dadanya naik turun pelan dan detak jantungnya stabil.

Yasuhara duduk diatas kursi yang ada di samping ranjang, ia membelai lembut rambut gadis itu sambil tersenyum, lalu berbisik ke telinga gadis itu, "Aku sudah datang, Ky-chan."

Di balik punggung Yasuhara terdengar suara lembut yang menyapanya, "Osamu? Kau datang."

Yasuhara membalikkan badan, ia melihat Kyra yang berambut pendek tersenyum kepadanya. Kyra memisahkan rohnya lagi. Senyumannya membuat Yasuhara membalas senyuman lembutnya itu dengan senyuman lembut lainnya. Kyra lalu memeluk Yasuhara erat. Gadis itu terasa hangat walau ia sebuah roh.

"Kau kembali… terima kasih banyak, O-chan." Kata Kyra tersenyum geli.

"Sama-sama." Balas Yasuhara. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Kyra tajam dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat serius. Ia lalu bertanya, "Kau tadi pergi ke SPR bersama Maika saat aku kesini tadi siang ya?"

Kyra sambil tertawa kecil menjawab, "Ahahaha… ketahuan ya?"

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau beristirahat. Jangan kau dengar ajakan Maika-baka itu. Kalau begini terus kapan kau akan sadarnya, Kyra?" kata Yasuhara.

"Itu bukan salah Maika. Aku hanya memastikan mereka melihat keberadaanku, tapi sepertinya kau sudah membuka kartu trufku." Gerutu Kyra merajuk.

"Oh, maaf… Aku tak menyangka kau merencanakan hal itu. Tapi toh, Lin-san menyadari hal aneh yang berkaitan dengan hawa kehadiranmu. Sepertinya kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka menggunakan tubuh aslimu. Apakah kau masih trauma dengan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu?" tanya Yasuhara.

"Tidak, tapi biarlah… di SPR hanya kau, Ayako-neesan, dan John-kun yang tahu keberadaanku saat ini. Ruangan ini kusekat agar tak ada yang masuk selain orang-orang yang kukenal. Oh ya, tadi di tempat kerjaku benar-benar mengerikan! Semua partner kerjaku memandangku dengan pandangan lapar dan penuh nafsu! Ugh, menjijikan…" kata Kyra masih merajuk. "Sihir yang diberikan pelaku semua hal ini membuatku semakin gila saja… Kenapa juga rohku masih membawa-bawa efek sihir itu…" gerutunya.

"Hmm, entahlah… tapi aku tidak pernah terpengaruh oleh efek sihir itu." Kata Yasuhara.

"Hanya masalah waktu, O-chan. Pendirianmu dan kepribadianmu sangat aneh jadi membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama agar terpengaruh." Desah Kyra. "Omong-omong orang bernama Lin-san itu orang yang kuat ya? Dia sampai bisa merasakan kejanggalan saat aku datang. Seorang medium saja belum tentu bisa menyadarinya." Kata Kyra.

"Ya, Lin-san itu katanya seorang onmyouji dari Cina. Kata Mai-san, Lin-san membenci orang Jepang atas sejarah yang telah terjadi diantara dua negara itu. Tapi itu hanya pikiran dari logikanya yang menurutku sangat dangkal. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar membenci anggota SPR yang lainnya dan dia adalah pria yang sangat hebat dan misterius." Ucap Yasuhara.

Kyra terkejut dan terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, matanya melebar dan tangannya menutupi keningnya. Ia menarik nafas lalu berkata, "O-chan, kau tahu 'kan kalau pada saat aku tidak sadar aku mengetahui ingatanku yang hilang itu?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa?" tanya Yasuhara.

"Orang bernama Lin itu sepertinya orang yang kukenal, begitu juga dengan bosmu itu, Shibuya Kazuya. Aku mengenal mereka selama empat tahun ingatanku yang hilang itu. Kalau aku memberitahumu rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan dari kalian apakah kau tidak akan mengatakannya kepada yang lain? Ayako-neesan dan John-kun sepertinya sudah mengetahui hal itu, tapi tetap diam. Apakah kau merahasiakannya untukku sampai aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, O-chan?"

"Ya, aku bersedia. Ceritakanlah." Kata Yasuhara.

Lalu Kyra menceritakan hal yang ingat selama empat tahun yang hilang itu kepada Yasuhara. Yasuhara terkejut sedikit, matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin… kau bohong?" kata Yasuhara.

Kyra menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu, kau bisa mengetahui aku berbohong atau tidak karena darahku dan Kira juga mengalir dalam dirimu." Katanya merengut.

"Ya, kau tidak berbohong kepadaku. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataannya." Gurau Yasuhara.

Kyra lalu mencubit pipi Yasuhara dan merajuk, "Kau ini…" Ia lalu melepaskan cubitannya dan berkata lagi, "O-chan, besok aku tidak melakukan jurus ini jadi besok lusanya aku sudah bisa sadar atau beberapa hari berikutnya. Aku akan melakukan synchro dengan gadis bernama Taniyama Mai itu. Lagipula kasusnya berada pada diriku bukan pada sekolahnya. Jadi beritahukan pada bosmu itu mengenai kebenaran kasus ini. Tentu saja setelah dia bertemu dengan beberapa anggota keluargaku."

"Ky-chan, apakah kau ingin menyelesaikan semua yang terjadi pada dirimu?" tanya Yasuhara. Kyra hanya mengangguk dan bertampang sedih. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati seperti yang terjadi kepada Toya."

"Maafkan aku, O-chan… dan terima kasih." Ucap Kyra tersenyum.

Yasuhara menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Aku mengerti… Selama aku tidak ada kau jangan berkeliaran di sekolah seperti hantu gentayangan ya."

Kyra kembali mencubit pipi Yasuhara. Sejam setelahnya Kyra kembali ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri setelah puas menyubiti pipi Yasuhara hingga merah. Yasuhara hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Kyra yang terlihat damai. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dengan kerutan di dahinya.


	2. The Craftsman and The Seeker

**Kirito Cross Academy, Director room 10 AM**

Team SPR tiba di akademi tertua yang sudah berumur lebih dari 200 tahun. Tanahnya luas dan bangunannya besar-besar. Walau sudah berumur tua akan tetapi gedungnya masih terlihat baru. Semua anggota team SPR (kecuali Yasuhara) tengah berkenalan dengan wakil direktur akademi, rektor universitas, dan kedua kepala sekolah akademi. Maika juga ada di sana mengantarkan para anggota SPR.

Pria Jepang dengan tubuh besar dan rambut yang tersisir rapih dan terlihat berusia sekitar akhir empat puluh tahunan, ia memberi salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya dan rekan-rekannya, "Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang. Kami sangat menghargainya. Perkenalkan saya Seita Tojo, wakil direktur Kirito Cross Academy. Di sebelah saya adalah rektor universitas di sini, Shiima Yamato. Lalu Akahime Schenzirer, kepala sekolah high school dan Mikazuki Kiryuu, kepala sekolah junior high school. Siapakah pemimpinnya?"

"Saya pemimpinnya, Kazuya Shibuya." Kata Naru ia lalu memperkenalkan Mai, Lin, Takigawa, Ayako, John, dan Masako.

"Saya dengar kalian ada delapan orang. Siapa satu orangnya lagi?" tanya Seita Tojo dengan senyum ramahnya.

Maika yang menjawab untuk para anggota SPR, "Tojo-sensei, satu orangnya lagi adalah Osamu Yasuhara, mantan murid akademi ini."

"Yasuhara? Oh ya ya… Saya ingat. Dia pemuda yang sangat pintar dan berkarakter. Tidak heran dia bisa menyelesaikan JHS lebih cepat dari yang lainnya." Kata Seita mengangguk-angguk. "Shibuya-san, seperti yang anda lihat, akademi ini sangat luas. Shitenhouji-san akan mengantarkan kalian berkeliling dengan dua orang murid anggota Council Academy. Sayangnya Ketua Council kami sedang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit sehingga tak ada yang memimpin Council untuk sementara ini."

"Siapa ketua Council yang anda maksud, Tojo-san?" tanya Naru.

Ekspresi wajah Seita sedikit berubah, senyumnya terlihat sedih, ia menjawab, "Ketua Council saat ini adalah Kyra-san. Saat ini Kyra-san masih dalam kondisi koma, jadi dia tidak bisa menemui kalian."

'_Jadi yang dikatakan Yasuhara memang benar_.' Pikir Mai.

"Shitenhouji-san, tolong kau antarkan tamu kita ini ke ruangan yang sudah disiapkan." Perintah Seita kepada Maika.

"Baik. Semuanya ayo." Kata Maika tersenyum.

Ketika hampir semua anggota SPR akan keluar tiba-tiba Shiima memanggil, "Ayako Matsuzaki-san, saya ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar."

Ayako berhenti dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk pergi duluan, "Kalian pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Sahut Maika lalu berjalan bersama yang lain. Disusul juga oleh kepergian Akahime.

Ayako menghadap kearah tiga orang yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya dan ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Ada perlu apa, Shiima-san? Tadi pagi aku baru saja diceramahi oleh Kakek Ayato, jangan bilang Shiima-san juga mau menceramahiku mengenai soal Kyra."

"Tidak, aku hanya mau kau mengawasi Shibuya-san dan Lin-san." Kata Shiima.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Ayako heran.

"Ini perintah Shinagara-sama." Jawab Shiima.

"Yeah, yeah… Because uncle Saizou never find someone who has name Kazuya Shibuya with that face." Gumam Seita.

"Err, lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Ayako lagi.

"Tidak ada masalah." Kata Shiima.

Mizuki lalu menyela, "Tapi gadis bernama Mai Taniyama itu sepertinya sering bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mati. Baunya mengatakan begitu."

"Mizuki, kau ini bukan anjing. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu benar atau tidaknya." Desah Seita.

"Aah." Respon Mizuki. "Maksudku bukan dalam arti penciuman seperti anjing, Seita-kun…" desahnya. "—Tapi _history_-nya."

"Mizuki-san, apakah kau bisa melihat segala hal tentang Mai?" tanya Ayako.

Mizuki mengangguk dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu sambil berpikir keras. "Apakah dia sensitif dan postcognitive ya? Clairvoyant?" gumamnya.

"Correct!" seru Ayako, "Kau memang benar Mizuki-san!"

"Berarti mimpi yang dilihat oleh Kyra dua minggu yang lalu memang benar ya?" gumam Mizuki.

"Sekarang kembalilah Ayako. Jangan sampai mereka menanyakan hal yang lebih jauh." Perintah Shiima.

"Baik, Shiima-san." Kata Ayako menunduk lalu pergi.

**Base at Kirito Cross Academy (Unused Meeting Room)11.30 AM**

Ayako dan Masako berkeliling di gedung SMA, Takigawa dan John menyiapkan peralatan, Naru dan Lin memonitor base, dan Mai seperti biasa membuatkan teh untuk bosnya yang seorang pecandu teh. Maika berada di sana membantu Mai karena ia bebas sampai jam pelajaran keempat. Tiba-tiba ketika Mai, Naru, Lin, Takigawa, John, dan Maika berada di base Yasuhara mendobrak masuk dengan riang mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" seru Yasuhara.

"Selamat pagi, Yasuhara-kun." Balas sapa Mai.

"Yo, Nak." Sahut Bou-san.

"Apakah ada yang kulewatkan?" tanya Yasuhara dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tidak, kami baru saja memulainya." Jawab John dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Baguslah. Aku tadi baru saja menemui Ky-chan di rumah sakit." Kata Yasuhara sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sofa di dekat jendela.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyra-san?" tanya Mai khawatir.

"Kondisinya stabil walau masih koma. Tenang saja, Mai. Kyra itu orangnya kuat, bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dari pada Lin-san." Jawab Yasuhara sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Maika yang duduk berseberangan dengannya dan berbicara dengan nada mengintimidasi yang lebih mengerikan dari pada Naru, "Dan Maika, kenapa kau malah membuat Kyra jalan-jalan tanpa tubuhnya? Bukankah Rii-san sudah memperingatkanmu? Hmm?"

"Hey! That's not all my fault! Kyra sendiri yang memintaku sebelum ia koma!" seru Maika pada Yasuhara.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas kau yang memanggilnya agar keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia sedang koma, Maika. Walaupun dia sudah sangat berpengalaman, tapi fisiknya sedang melemah. Kau tahu itu." Kata Yasuhara tenang.

"Urgh," erang Maika, "baikalah, aku mengaku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan permintaan Kyra."

"Bagus." Kata Yasuhara tersenyum.

Lalu Ayako dan Masako kembali. Masako tampak pucat dan ia langsung duduk di sebelah Mai. Ayako mendesah lesu, ia menyerahkan catatan suhu semua ruangan kepada Naru dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa tempat Yasuhara duduk.

"Ada apa dengan wajah lesumu, Ayako?" tanya Mai. "Masako?"

"Mengerikan," gumam Masako, "Tempat ini meninggalkan banyak perasaan mengerikan."

"Apakah kau merasakan keberadaan spirit, Hara-san?" tanya Naru dingin dan cuek.

"Hanya tiga yang terasa tapi tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Lalu spirit lain yang mengapung. Dan beberapa arwah yang tidak terasa kejam, tapi kuat." Jawab Masako. "Tapi yang paling mengerikan dan sangat mengganggu adalah perasaan yang ada di akademi ini."

"Ah!" teriak Maika teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Shitenhouji-san?" tanya Naru merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara kencang dari Maika.

"Apakah kalian semua merasakan perasaan kompleks dan mengerikan yang ada di akademi ini sebelum bertemu denganku?" tanya Maika.

"Ya," jawab Masako.

"Uh, aku juga merasa begitu." Jawab Mai. "Tadi Bou-san dan John juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat mengeluarkan peralatan 'kan?"

"Ya." Jawab Takigawa dan John berbarengan.

"Kalau Shibuya-san dan Lin-san?" tanya Maika.

"Aku hanya merasa sesak." Jawab Naru.

"Saya hanya merasakan beberapa perasaan kompleks dan mengerikan seperti yang dikatakan Hara-san dan juga beberapa spirit di akademi ini." Jawab Lin berhenti mengetik.

"Berarti memang benar…" gumam Maika.

Masako menoleh kearah Yasuhara dan bertanya, "Kenapa sepertinya Yasuhara-san tidak terpengaruhi saat datang kemari? Bahkan terlihat nyaman."

"Ah, oh itu…." Kata Yasuhara menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Karena kalian semua lebih sensitif dari pada murid-murid yang lain. Sedangkan Osamu memakai jimat pelindung dari Rii-san jadi dia tidak terpengaruhi. Semua murid di akademi ini memakai semacam jimat yang diletakkan di salah satu bagian seragam seperti kancing atau piercing yang ada pada saku." Jelas Maika.

"Jimat pelindung?" tanya Naru.

Yasuhara mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari dalam kaos t-shirt-nya. Kalung berbandul lempengan perak dengan ukiran unik di tengahnya. "Ini kalung yang diberikan oleh Rii-san kepadaku. Ky-chan dan Rii-san akan sangat marah kalau aku melepasnya."

"Kalian tidak diberi kartu tanda pengenal?" tanya Maika heran.

"Tidak." Jawab Naru langsung.

"Berarti kalian dalam bahaya yang sangat besar. Kalian bisa menjadi gila." Kata Maika tanpa ragu. "Aku akan menemui security dan meminta kartu tersebut padanya."

"Tunggu, biar aku yang meminta Rii-san untuk membuatkan kalung ini untuk mereka. Shiro-kun bilang Rii-san hari ini sedang berkeliaran di gedung Universtitas. Jadi kurasa lebih mudah untuk mencari Rii-san dari pada meminta kepada security." Sela Yasuhara.

"Oh, no, no, and NO!!" bantah Maika. "Kau tidak boleh pergi, Osamu! Kalau kau pergi maka tidak akan ada lapisan pelindung yang melindungi mereka!"

"Yeah, I know." Sahut Yasuhara sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Ayako dan dengan tersenyum lebar ia bertanya pada miko tersebut, "Nee, Ayako-san, bukankah kau juga mempunyai kalung yang sama?"

Ayako menghela nafas dan lalu mengambil tas tangannya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dari dalam tasnya itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang sama dengan bandul ukiran perak dan batu ruby di tengahnya sama dengan warna kukunya yang dicat merah. Ayako lalu memakai kalung tersebut dan mulai membaca sebuah mantera yang ia ingat. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari kalung tersebut dan membutakan mata mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ayako lalu melakukan beberapa gerakan tangan dan cahaya merah tersebut menghilang. Mai dan Masako merasa ingin duduk lebih dekat dengan Ayako karena perasaan aman yang menyelimutinya.

"Kalian bisa pergi. Aku sudah membuat kekkai berdasarkan jimat ini." Kata Ayako sambil menunjuk kearah kalung miliknya.

"WOW! Matsuzaki-san, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mengetahui mantera kekkai para Kirito." Seru Maika takjub.

"Errr, itu mantera turun temurun di keluargaku…" sahut Ayako. "Jadi, kalian sekarang bisa mengambil jimat itu dari si 'Rii' itukan?" tanyanya dengan sengaja menekankan pada kata 'Rii'.

"Ah, baik! Kalian tunggulah sebentar… John-kun, kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata Yasuhara menarik John ikut dengannya. Sementara Maika mengikuti di belakang.

"Matsuzaki-san," panggil Naru monoton. "Aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan hal ini semua." Katanya tetap dengan nada mengintimidasinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Naru-chan." Balas Ayako melambaikan tangannya di depan mukanya.

"Sebaiknya kau menjelaskannya, Matsuzaki-san." Paksa Naru.

"Oh yeah? Ini adalah masalah pribadi, Naru-chan." Kata Ayako. 'Like Hell I will tell you…' pikirnya. "—Kau juga tidak mau mengatakan masalah pribadi juga 'kan?"

'Wanita ini…' pikir Naru kesal. "Lin, bagaimana kondisi tiap ruangan yang sudah dipasangi peralatan?" tanya Naru pada asistennya yang paling tua.

Lin menoleh dari layar komputer dan menjawab, "Semuanya tampak normal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas paranormal di sini."

"Begitu. Mai," panggil Naru.

"Ya?" respon Mai terkejut.

"Buatkan teh." Perintah Naru.

"Ugh, ya… akan segera kubuatkan…" sahut Mai sambil berjalan kearah meja dan peralatan yang telah disiapkan oleh Maika setelah mendengar penjelasan Yasuhara.

'Oh yes… more than I thought… It will be fun…'

Satu setengah jam kemudian Yasuhara dan John kembali dengan sekeranjang penuh dengan kalung perak. Di belakang mereka ada seorang pemuda jangkung sejangkung Takigawa. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat terang dengan matanya yang berwarna azure blue steel dan memakai kacamata. Ia memakai baju neck turtle berwarna beige dengan jaket hitam bertudung tanpa lengan. Kulitnya berwarna putih kekuning-kuningan langsat seperti ia adalah keturunan campuran dan terlihat halus dan bersih. Ia juga memakai celana jeans biru yang tidak terlalu ketat di kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan tidak ramah.

"Kami kembali dengan kalung jimat dan pembuatnya!" seru Yasuhara riang.

"Yasuhara-kun, siapa orang yang ada di belakangmu itu?" tanya Mai penasaran.

"Oh, dia…" kata Yasuhara sebelum dipotong oleh Ayako.

"Dia Rihito Vi Kiryuu, pemilik brand D'Oro dan seorang pengrajin aksesoris dari bahan-bahan metal." Kata Ayako.

"Oh, ada Ayako-neechan toh…" kata pemuda berkacamata tersebut tersenyum jahat.

"Iya ya, Ayako-san dan Rii-san seharusnya sudah saling mengenal…" gumam Yasuhara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sudahlah… Seperti yang dikatakan Ayako-san, dia adalah 'Rii-san' yang kumaksud! Ah, tidak perlu heran karena Rii-san memang keturunan campuran." Tambahnya.

"Osamu, kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau akan ada Ayako-neechan." Gerutu Rihito.

"Maaf, maaf, tapi tidak masalah untukmu 'kan?" tanya Yasuhara tersenyum nyengir.

Rihito tersenyum balik dan menepuk punggung Yasuhara seperti sahabat. Mai merasa kalau Rihito adalah orang yang 'aman' untuknya. Setidaknya dia tidak berbahaya.

"Dimana Shitenhouji-san?" tanya Masako.

"Oh, dia katanya dipanggil oleh Council jadi menyerahkan tugasnya kepada Rihito-san dan Yasuhara-san." Jawab John tetap gugup.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kalian ambil kalung mana yang kalian inginkan." Kata Yasuhara meletakkan kalung-kalung tersebut di meja dekat sofa. Naru, Mai, Takigawa, Masako, dan Lin pun mengambil kalung tersebut untuk diri mereka masing-masing. Mai mengambil kalung dengan batu kecil berwarna pink, Naru mengambil kalung dengan batu sapphire, Takigawa mengambil kalung dengan ukiran pedang dan naga, Masako mengambil kalung dengan ukiran bunga daisy, dan Lin mengambil kalung lempengan perak dan kristal dengan ukiran garis berbentuk huruf 'S' di tengahnya.

"Rii-san, biar kuperkenalkan para anggota team SPR ini." Tawar Yasuhara.

"Tidak perlu, Osamu. Aku sudah tahu siapa mereka. Dengan ilmu 'satori' juga hal itu mudah." Tolak Rihito terkekeh. "Gadis yang seperti boneka Jepang itu Masako Hara seorang medium, lalu gadis berambut pendek itu Mai Taniyama asistennya bocah belagu yang ada di sana itu." Kata Rihito sambil menunjuk kearah Naru dengan jempolnya. "Bocah belagu itu Kazuya Shibuya, dengan asisten dan walinya Koujo Lin. Dan biarawan eksentrik Houshou Takigawa. Benarkan Osamu dan John-kun?"

Bou-san, Ayako, dan Mai tak mampu menahan ketawa saat Rihito menyebut Naru dengan sebutan 'bocah belagu'. Begitu juga dengan Lin yang menahan ketawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Masako pun menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan kimononya. Yasuhara dan John hanya mengerjap mendengar penjelasan Rihito.

"Hey, Kyra pun pasti akan memanggilnya bocah belagu." Tutur Rihito melindungi diri sendiri dari segala ancaman bahaya.

Yasuhara memutar bola matanya dan merespon, "Ya, ya, aku tahu apa maksudmu, Rii-san."

"Rihito, bagaimana kau tahu nama mereka semua?" tanya Ayako heran.

Rihito menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidungnya, "Tsk, tsk, Ayako-neechan ini… Apakah kau lupa kemampuanku?"

"Kemampuanmu…. Oh!" seru Ayako.

"Yak, kita kesampingkan dulu hal itu. Omong-omong aku tidak menyangka di antara kalian ada seorang Onmyouji yang berpengalaman. Aku salut." Kata Rihito terkekeh.

Lin menatap tajam ke arah Rihito dan tiba-tiba ia berdiri begitu saja membuat kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal. Ia mundur selangkah seperti ketakutan. Rihito hanya terus terkekeh dan membuat Naru semakin bingung.

"Aku yakin sepertinya adikku sudah merepotkanmu di masa lalu, Lin-san." Kata Rihito dengan senyum sinisnya yang membuat Naru dan Lin bergidik ketakutan. (Dia benar-benar mempunyai sisi jahat =_=;)

"Kau adalah…" ucap Lin seperti bisikan.

"Tell me… why are you hiding your true name, Shibuya-san?" tanya Rihito dengan logat British-nya yang kental dengan kepalanya yang telah menoleh ke arah Naru dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Don't tell me you're her brother…" ucap Naru berbisik pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Yup, you're right…" sahut Rihito senyumnya semakin sinis.

* * *

Yeah!! Just let it be cliffhanger.... Mwahahahaha.....

Just gimme R&R if you understand this language.... Oh Yeah!

-Eclipse-


	3. The Sleeping Beauty Wakes Up

**Chapter 03: The Sleeping Beauty Wakes Up**

**Sementara itu di Matsuzaki Hospital… Room 704**

Kyra pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat wajah kedua adiknya, Hitoshi dan Shiroiki. Kyra tersenyum lemah di balik masker oksigen tersebut dan berkata pelan,

"Apakah aku bermimpi lagi? Aku merasa bertemu dengan mereka lagi…" ucapnya.

"Kakak ini bicara apa sih? Untunglah kakak sudah sadar." Kata Hitoshi dengan mata berair.

Kyra mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bebas dan mengelus pipi Hitoshi sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, sudah membuat kalian khawatir." Ia lalu menatap kedua adiknya dengan tatapan lembut dan berkata, "Aku kembali."

"Selamat datang kembali, Onee-san." Sahut Hitoshi dan Shiroiki.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan memanggil Profesor Ken'i dan memberitahu kakak yang lain." Kata Shiroiki sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Hito…shi…" panggil Kyra lemah.

"Ada apa, Nee-san?" sahut Hitoshi.

"A..ku telah mengingat semuanya… atau sebagiannya… dari ingatanku yang hilang…" ucap Kyra.

"Nee-san… jadi kau sudah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi terhadap Kira-niisan, Keito-kun, dan Gene?" tanya Hitoshi.

"Ya… Semuanya perbuatan Iza… nami…" jawab Kyra. "Kita tidak bisa melibatkan orang lain lebih dalam lagi. Semuanya hanya akan memakan korban…"

Hitoshi terdiam mendengar perkataan kakak perempuannya. Ia tahu betapa sakit hati kakaknya dan dirinya ketika kehilangan Kira. Ia juga tahu bagaimana rasa sakit dari tanggung jawab yang harus dibawa oleh keluarganya. "Nee-san, apakah aku bisa menggantikan Kira-niisan untuk melindungi Nee-san?" tanyanya.

Kyra tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengelus pipi Hitoshi sambil menjawab, "Tentu saja kau bisa, saat ini pun kau telah melindungiku, Hito-kun…"

Hitoshi menyamankan dirinya dengan sentuhan dari kakak perempuannya. Ia sangat ingin melindungi Kyra bagaimanapun juga. Ketika mereka jauh dari ibu mereka, Kyra bersikap seperti kakak sekaligus ibu yang baik, mampu membuat hatinya tenang.

Lalu tiba-tiba Shiroiki kembali dengan seseorang yang memakai jubah dokter bernama Profesor Ken'i Ryotoshi. Beliaulah yang menangani Kyra ketika koma. Segera Profesor Ken'i memeriksa kondisi Kyra. Begitu selesai pria bertampang lebih muda dari usianya itu tersnyum dan mengatakan,

"Kondisi Kyra sudah membaik. Hanya saja dia butuh beberapa hari tinggal di sini untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." Katanya. "Aku akan memberitahu suster agar melepaskan beberapa alat yang sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi dari tubuhmu, Ky." Kata Prof. Ken'i lagi.

"Arigatou, sensei." Ucap Kyra tersenyum. Ia telah mengenal baik dokter satu ini. Karena beliau telah menangani setiap kondisinya sedari kecil.

"Oww, like Hell if Ky-neesan isn't here!" seru Shiroiki dengan logat British-nya.

"Like what?" tanya Kyra juga dengan logat British-nya.

"Uh, Ren-niisan semakin tidak berguna saat sedang kuliah, Rii-niisan menjadi korban pelampiasan kesepiannya Sai-niisan." Jawab Hitoshi ragu-ragu. "Ah, tapi mereka berlaku baik." Kata Hitoshi cepat-cepat menambahkan.

Profesor Ken'i tertawa dan berkata, "Haha, kalian ini sama sekali tidak bisa normal kalau saudara perempuan kalian tidak ada, ya?" Lalu ia pun pergi dari ruangan Kyra dirawat.

Kyra, Hitoshi, dan Shiroiki hanya menatap kepergian Profesor Ken'i tanpa mengerjapkan mata. Lalu ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh dokter satu itu.

**Base at Kirito Cross Academy (Unused Meeting Room)**

Di saat yang sama Naru dan Lin baru saja mendapatkan perasaan takut yang sangat sulit dilupakan dari Rihito. Bila saja Rihito tidak mendapat telepon dari Shiroiki lewat ponselnya mungkin Naru dan Lin sudah dimangsanya bulat-bulat. Ayako dan Yasuhara hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Naru dan Lin yang diintimidasi oleh Rihito dan hasilnya mendapatkan pandangan dingin dari kedua pria malang itu. Rihito masih menjawab telepon dan terlihat senang.

"Oh, right… I'll be there soon… Huh? With Kaito and Totto too? Uh, okay. Oh, break news, Osamu and Ayako-neechan are with me now… Hee? Bring them with me? Okay, I'll do it. Bye, Shiro-chan." Kata Rihito lalu menutup flap ponsel hitamnya. Ia lalu memandang Yasuhara dan Ayako dengan setengah senyum di wajahnya ia berkata pada keduanya, "Good news, she's awake now. Dan dia ingin bertemu dengan Osamu dan Ayako-neechan juga. Ah, Kaito dan Tobari juga…"

"Cukup cepat juga ya…" respon Yasuhara dengan 'toothy smile' di wajahnya.

"Tidak, ini memakan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang biasanya ia lakukan bila melakukan 'itu'. Kurasa karena kesadarannya bertemu dengan orang yang ia ingat?" kata Rihito. "Anyway, sekarang aku akan mengumpulkan Kaito dan Tobari. Kalian berdua bersiap-siaplah." Setelah itu Rihito menghilang dari pandangan mereka dari balik pintu.

"Wow, dia kembali hidup. Sama seperti dahulu." Gumam Ayako masih terkejut dan lega.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, wanita tua?" tanya Bou-san yang akhirnya mendapatkan tonjokan dari Ayako.

"Ky-chan sudah sadar. Tapi kurasa dia masih sedih karena kehilangan ingatannya yang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yah, dia tidak akan mengingatnya kecuali sedang dalam astral walking." Kata Yasuhara dengan sifat my pace-nya itu.

"Ingatan?" tanya Naru sudah kembali dari ketakutannya ke dirinya yang biasanya.

"Ingatan saat aku berpisah dengannya selama beberapa tahun. Kyra menghilang saat 2-3 tahun yang lalu dan ditemukan oleh sepupunya di Karuizawa." Jawab Yasuhara. "Kyra dan saudara-saudaranya berasal dari Inggris, tujuh tahun yang lalu mereka kembali ke Inggris untuk rehabilitasi dari kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Seven Impact itu."

"Oh, yang itu…Ah, katanya dia juga mengenal Profesor Oliver Davis dan keluarganya sejak kecil karena katanya lembaga SPR di Inggris melakukan beberapa penelitian padanya. Akan tetapi berakhir dengan kegagalan karena kekuatan psychic Kyra itu bukan kekuatan psychic seperti kekuatan PK ataupun ESP yang dimiliki oleh Oliver Davis, yah, walau dia juga memiliki kedua kekuatan itu. Untuk orang di luar pihak Kirito hal itu masih misteri, tapi bagiku atau Yasuhara yang terlibat dalam Seven Impact karena dia murid SMP ini, hal itu bukanlah misteri lagi melainkan hal normal." Jelas Ayako. "John, aku pernah memberitahumu sesuatu setelah menjenguk Kyra dari rumah sakit, iyakan?"

John mencuri pandang ke arah Naru lalu berpaling ke arah lain dan menjawab, "Ya, tentang Oliver Davis yang sebenarnya."

"Apa?! Jadi kalian tahu wajah Profesor yang sebenarnya?!" seru Mai dan Bou-san.

"T, tidak. Bukan begitu. Mungkin Kyra-san mau menjelaskannya nanti saat kita dapat bertemu dengannya. Yang bisa kukatakan sekarang adalah walau kita tidak mengetahui wajah Oliver Davis yang sebenarnya tapi kita selalu berada di dekatnya. Itu saja." Kata John tersenyum lemah.

"Lalu siapa Kaito dan Tobari yang Rihito-san maksud?" tanya Naru agak kesal untuk menyebutkan nama Rihito. Dalam hati ia merasa tegang dan seperti takut karena sepertinya identitasnya telah diketahui oleh para pekerjanya.

"Penyelamat Kyra saat kebakaran gedung olahraga itu." Jawab Yasuhara singkat. "Tobari itu putra wakil direktur akademi ini sedangkan Kaito adalah putra kepala sekolah SMA ini namun diangkat anak oleh kepala sekolah SMP karena suatu sebab."

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak, Yasuhara-san. Apakah kau adalah…" kata Lin dipotong oleh Yasuhara.

"Ya, mereka sepupu dan teman sejak kecilnya Kyra. Tentu saja aku mengenal lebih jauh tentang mereka karena mereka adalah temanku sejak kecil juga dan juga orang-orang yang terlibat dalam Seven Impact dan Apathy Syndrome. Mereka salah seorang dari Kirito." Potong Yasuhara. "Maika juga salah seorang Kirito jadi bisa dibilang dia juga seorang psychic."

"Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau Shitenhouji-san seorang psychic." Kata Naru.

"Di Kirito Cross Academy ini dulunya murid-muridnya dibedakan antara yang psychic dan yang bukan. Lalu setelah insiden Apathy Syndrome semua peraturan diubah oleh pemimpin seluruh Kirito, Ren-san. Lalu murid-murid yang memiliki kekuatan psychic pun berbaur dengan murid-murid normal lainnya." Jelas Yasuhara.

Tiba-tiba pintu base terbuka dan seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam SMP Kirito menerjang masuk dan memeluk Ayako yang langsung kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terjungkal. Rihito dan seorang pemuda berambut dark blue berdiri di frame pintu melihat kejadian tersebut dengan kesenangan di dalamnya.

"Ayako-neechan!!" seru anak laki-laki SMP tersebut dengan rambut light brown seperti Rihito.

Sambil menyentuh bekas benturannya Ayako mengeluh, "Aww, Kaito… sakit tahu…"

"Hei, Kaito, tidak baik menerjang orang yang sedang tidak dalam pertahanan." Desah Rihito.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Kaito itu lalu berdiri dari posisinya yang tidak enak itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Habisnya aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Ayako-neechan. Dia tidak pernah datang ke kediaman utama lagi sih."

"Siapa kalian berdua?" tanya Naru penasaran dengan pandangan matanya yang mematikan namun tidak mempan untuk kedua orang baru tersebut.

"Mereka adalah Tobari Tojo dan Kaito Schenzirer." Sela Yasuhara dengan senyum mengerikannya dan sinar dari kacamatanya.

"Ah! Osamu-kun! Kau juga ada!" kata Kaito melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Osamu." Sapa Tobari dengan senyum nyengirnya.

Ayako lalu berdiri dari posisi terjungkalnya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia juga mengecek segala kerusakan yang mungkin terjadi. Setelah itu ia menatap Rihito dan berkata, "Bisakah kita pergi sekarang, Rii? Mungkin ohime-sama sudah menunggu lama."

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik." Sahut Rihito sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya.

Kaito yang tadi sedang ceria-cerianya langsung tenang ketika menatap Naru dan Lin. Dengan logat british-nya yang juga sama kentalnya seperti Rihito Kaito berkata, "Are you two… Kai-niisan's friends?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naru memandang tajam ke arah Kaito.

Kaito tidak menjawab Naru ia justru memandang ke arah Rihito dan Tobari yang mengangguk. Kaito lalu memandang Naru dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki membuat Naru merasakan sedikit kegugupan yang menyerangnya karena dipandangi oleh mata silver yang sangat menghipnotis itu. Melihat matanya membuat Naru teringat akan masa lalunya.

"He is him, right?" tanya Kaito menunjuk ke arah Naru. "Why?"

"Kei…" gumam Lin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah keluar dari mulutnya.

Kaito mendengar gumaman Lin tapi ia hanya diam dan berbalik ke arah Rihito dan Tobari berdiri. Ia lalu berjalan dengan Yasuharan dan Ayako mengikuti di belakangnya. Meninggalkan anggota SPR yang lain yang tak mampu berkata apapun.

**Next day, Morning 9 AM, Matsuzaki Hospital room 704**

Kyra yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan Rihito, Saito, dan Renjou menjaganya. Beberapa selang dan alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya telah dilepaskan oleh suster pagi-pagi. Kyra tampak lebih sehat dibandingkan hari sebelumnya.

"Jadi dia benar-benar Oliver? Kenapa dia ada di Jepang?" tanya Renjou yang sangat mirip dengan Kyra kecuali wajah maskulinnya.

"Tentu saja mencari Gene, Ren-niisan. Tapi percuma saja, Izanami terus menjaga tempat itu." Jawab Kyra. "Anggota keluarga Yamato dan Kuzuryu atau Kirito yang sebenarnya harus siap untuk berperang dengan seorang dewa untuk mendapatkan kembali dua anggota keluarganya yang hilang yang menjaga segel ingatan."

"Yang tersisa hanya tinggal Kyra dan Fye-san. Kalau segel ingatan sejarah itu terbuka maka seluruh spirit jahat akan keluar dan berkeliaran di seluruh dunia." Kata Saito, adik kembarnya Rihito yang tidak memakai kacamata.

"Kyra, apakah kau sudah siap untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi?" tanya Rihito.

"Ya, bagaimana dengan Kirito yang lain? Bagaimana dengan kakak?" balas tanya Kyra.

"Semua sudah siap untuk melawan dewa." Jawab Renjou dengan senyum lebarnya.

"It's good to hear it." Kata Kyra memejamkan matanya.

* * *

_**What the?! They will face a God?! Heh, wait I will update as soon as possible...**_

**-Eclipse-**


	4. The Crazy TwinSaito

**Maaaaaaaf!!!!! Aku telat dan lama banget baru update!!! Gara-gara ujian akhir dan komputer rusak -tendang kompi sendiri- baru sekarang aku bisa update. Dan tadi sempat kelupaan password sendiri -kena kikouho'nya Naru- Tapi hanya ini saja yg bisa kuberikan untuk saat ini. Thanks buat yang udah kasih review, hatiku jadi berbunga-bungah nih~ **

**On the story.... (｡◕‿‿◕｡) ~ ღ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and its characters. I just own my OC and the plot!! Sure yes!**

* * *

**Dua hari kemudian** team SPR telah memulai penyelidikan mereka. Naru seperti biasa dengan gayanya yang selalu cool memerintah para pekerjanya mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang telah ia organisir. Mai sambil menggerutu menyiapkan kamera dan mic di gudang yang terbakar tempat perkara pertama dengan Bou-san. Sementara Naru dan John menanyai beberapa murid yang terlibat dan guru pria yang menyerang Kyra. Ayako dan Masako kembali berkeliling di sekitar gedung SMA. Lin berjaga di base sambil mengawasi monitor. Dan Yasuhara terjepit di perpustakaan untuk mencari informasi tentang tanah Kirito Cross Academy ini. Maika membantu beberapa hal karena ia adalah anggota council sekolah ini dan mempunyai beberapa wewenang. Dan Mai tidak pernah lepas dari perintah membuatkan secangkir teh dari Naru.

Mereka terus mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka berulang-ulang hingga tiga hari kemudian sesuatu terjadi pada Mai dan Masako. Keduanya terkunci di gedung olahraga dan tidak bisa keluar. Mai menggedor-gedor pintu sambil berteriak minta tolong. Tapi kemudian wajah Masako memucat setelah melihat sesuatu. Seekor monster besar yang memiliki taring dan cakar yang besar berwarna hitam dan memiliki aura merah berbahaya di sekelilingnya. Monster itu menggeram dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Mai dan Masako bermaksud untuk melukai mereka. Mai segera menarik pergi Masako setelah menembakkan kuji kepada monster itu. Tapi monster itu tidak terluka sedikit pun dan hanya terhenti gerakkannya saja. Mai kembali menembakkan kuji dan tidak mempan sama sekali. Keduanya hanya bisa berharap pertolongan segera tiba sebelum monster itu membunuh mereka.

Monster itu bersiap menyerang mereka dengan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam, tapi sebelum dia sempat melukai Mai dan Masako sesuatu menghalanginya. Sebuah aura biru dengan sebuah bayangan berbentuk seperti orang yang tingginya hampir tiga meter menyamai tinggi monster tersebut. Bayangan itu kemudian menyerang dan menghancurkan monster itu dalam bayangan hitam. Monster itu menghilang dan tidak kembali lagi.

Mai dan Masako bernafas lega namun masih berwaspada terhadap bayangan biru transparan dan besar yang menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi kemudian seseorang melompat dan mendarat di depan mereka. Dia seorang pemuda jangkung. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat terang dengan matanya yang berwarna azure blue steel. Dia sangat mirip dengan Rihito.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir.

"Rihito?" tanya Mai.

"Eh? Bukan, aku bukan Rihito. Aku Saito, adik kembarnya Rihito. Lalu apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" ujar pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Saito.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja," sahut Mai sambil membantu Masako berdiri. "Kami terkunci."

"Eh? Terkunci? Aku tidak menyadarinya karena dari tadi aku berada di lantai dua aula. Lalu aku mendengar jeritan kalian setelah merasakan keberadaan monster itu. Jadi kupikir ada sesuatu yang salah," jelas Saito.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini? Pintunya masih terkunci!" seru Mai.

"Ah, serahkan kepadaku," kata Saito tersenyum lebar. "Kalian menjauhlah dari pintu. Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka," lanjutnya.

Mai dan Masako pun menjauh dari pintu. Sementara Saito meluruskan tangan kanannya ke arah pintu dengan jarinya membentuk seperti pistol. Tiba-tiba… BAAM! Pintu tersebut meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Kedua gadis yang tadinya terkunci hanya bisa tercengang menatap serpihan dari pintu tersebut dan lubang besar hasil dari ledakan.

"Jalan keluar sudah terbuat, kalian berhati-hatilah agar tidak terperangkap lagi," ujar Saito tersenyum dengan senyuman 'innocent'.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Mai dan Masako segera kembali ke base dan melaporkan kejadian yang menimpa mereka kepada Naru. Mereka juga melaporkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Saito. Hal yang paling tidak disangka oleh mereka adalah monster yang menyerang Mai dan Masako. Kenapa monster itu menyerang Mai dan Masako yang merupakan orang dari luar sekolah? Atau apakah monster itu menyerang siapapun yang berada di dalam sekolah ini?

Setelah Mai dan Masako yang diserang pada hari sebelumnya sekarang giliran John dan Bou-san yang diserang oleh monster yang sama. Tapi mereka mampu mengalahkan monster itu dengan mantera dan doa, mereka mampu meng-exorcise monster tersebut. Tapi justru karena penyucian tersebut jumlah monster itu semakin banyak. Dan pada akhirnya mereka diselamatkan oleh bayangan yang sama.

Korban berikutnya adalah Naru dan Lin yang baru saja kembali setelah menanyai beberapa mahasiswa di universitas. Lagi-lagi bayangan misterius itu menyelamatkan anggota SPR dari sergapan monster itu. Tapi bayangan misterius itu membawa nostalgia terhadap Lin.


End file.
